


So I Stayed In The Darkness With You

by blowingwinds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You don’t get to choose for us.</i> Spoilers for 3.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Stayed In The Darkness With You

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I’m just playing in E &A’s sandbox while they’re out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Title’s from Florence + The Machine’s _Cosmic Love_.
> 
> Your thoughts more than appreciated!

“You don’t get to choose for us.”

“Swan,” his voice gets caught in his throat.

“You don’t get to make that choice for  _me_ ,” she’s standing right in front of him, close,  _so painfully_   _close_ , eyes determined and jaw locked tight, “You don’t.”

He should stop her. He  _has_  to do right by her and this is anything but  _right_. But he’s frozen in place,  terrified to move a mere inch.

“Emma… You’ll lose your…”

“And I’ll lose you if I don’t. I can’t lose you.”

Her lips brush against his.

He’s a man drowning and she’s his only lifeline.


End file.
